Because Of You
by sskyukiharuna
Summary: Meskipun raga mu milikku. Tetapi, aku tidak pernah memiliki cinta mu. Setiap malam, aku berbaring. Berpikir, mungkinkah kau mencintaiku?


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

 **oOo**

Meskipun raga mu milikku.

Tetapi, aku tidak pernah memiliki cinta mu.

Setiap malam, aku berbaring.

Berpikir, mungkinkah kau mencintaiku?

 **oOo**

Sebulan sudah pernikahan mereka berlangsung. Selama itu juga, sang istri tidak pernah mendapatkan perhatian dari sang suami. Di setiap malamnya, gadis itu menangis meratapi kisah hidupnya. Dia berfikir, 6 tahun sudah dia mencintai pria itu. Dia juga tidak pernah bermimpi untuk bisa menikahi pria itu. Karena dia tahu, selama 6 tahun, pria itu tidak pernah menanggapi perasaannya.

Dulu, ketika ayahnya menawari sebuah perjodohan, rasanya dia tidak ingin menerimanya. Dengan dalih bahwa dia masih mencintai pria itu. Tetapi, dia merasa sangat terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa calon suaminya adalah pria itu. Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pria tampan, jenius dan dengan berbagai kelebihan lainnya.

Seperti malam sebelumnya, malam ini pun gadis itu kembali menangis di bawah guyuran shower kamar mandinya. Gadis bersurai sewarna dengan bunga kebangsaan Jepang, sakura itu menangis sambil sesekali menarik rambutnya geram. Jangan bilang dia tidak tahu. Bahwa suaminya itu memiliki wanita lain. Dia tahu, dia lah orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka. Sebelum perjodohan itu terjadi, gadis itu tahu, bahwa pria pujaannya itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Maka dari itu, dia tidak begitu berharap bahwa pria itu akan menerima perjodohan ini. Dan dia sungguh merasa bahagia saat pria itu menerima perjodohan itu. Tetapi, gadis itu merasa sangat tidak menyangka bahwa akan seperti ini jadinya. Bahwa suaminya itu tetap meneruskan hubungannya dengan sang kekasih. Dia tidak meminta untuk dibalas perasaannya oleh sang suami. Tetapi setidaknya, hargailah perasaannya. Lagi pula, bukankah cinta itu bisa dicoba?

Gadis bernama lengkap Haruno-Uchiha Sakura itu terperanjat saat mendengar suara mobil suaminya. Gadis itu buru-buru menyudahi acara mandinya. Dengan cepat gadis itu mengeringkan tubuhnya dan memakai pakaian. Gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya untuk menyambut sang suami. "Sasuke-kun, kau pasti lelah. Istirahatlah sebentar. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Ucap gadis itu penuh pengertian.

Pria itu menghela nafas kasar. "Ck. Tidak usah sok peduli seperti itu padaku. Bukankah sudah ku katakana berkali-kali tentang hal itu? Di sini aman. Tidak ada pengintai."

Gadis itu dengan sekuat tenaga menahan air mata yang tengah mendesak untuk keluar. "Tidak. Aku bukannya sok peduli. Tetapi aku memang peduli padamu. Lagi pula aku ini istri mu kan? Jadi itu adalah kewajiban ku." Jawab gadis itu lembut.

"Istri? Hahh… Aku baru ingat kalau aku sudah menikah. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku. Tetapi jangan pernah berharap bahwa aku akan melepaskan wanita itu demi dirimu yang katanya adalah istriku. Kau mengerti?" tanya pria itu dengan raut wajah yang terlihat begitu menyebalkan. Setelah pria itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pria itu segera melangkah menjauhi sang istri.

"Sebegitu tidak berartinyakah aku di mata mu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara bergetar. Pertanyaan gadis itu menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau sudah tau hal itu? Seharusnya kau sudah tahu, resiko apa yang akan kau tanggung jika menikah dengan ku." Jawab pria itu santai dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Menghiraukan sang gadis yang jatuh terduduk di lantai sembari membekap mulutnya untuk menghindari sang suami agar tidak mendengar suara isak tangis kesedihannya.

 **oOo**

 ** _Tokyo University._**

"Saki." Gadis bersurai merah muda itu segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

"Gaara?" gadis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Jelas saja dia bingung, karena seharusnya di jam segini pria itu masih berada di tempatnya berkerja dan jaraknya pun cukup jauh dari kampusnya.

"Saki, tidak bisakah kau memutuskan untuk bercerai saja dengan pria brengsek itu. Dan setelah itu datanglah padaku. Aku masih menunggu dengan tangan terbuka." Pria itu menengkram bahu sang gadis erat.

"Gaara, lepaskan! Sakit! Lagi pula, apa itu? Kau menyuruhku bercerai? Padahal kau tahu pasti bagaimana cintaku terhadapnya. _Demo_ … Bisakah kau tunggu aku sebentar lagi? Aku akan kembali mencoba sampai batas waktuku. Dan jika usaha ku itu tetap gagal, maka aku memutuskan untuk menyerah." Gadis itu meraih tangan Gaara dan meremasnya lembut. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan hingga mereka tenggelam pada dunia mereka sendiri. Tanpa tahu bahwa ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan amarah.

 **oOo**

Sakura berjalan perlahan memasuki rumahnya. Gadis itu bingung, kenapa rumahnya masih sepi dan gelap. Itu artinya sang suami belum pulang. "Aku pulang." Suara gadis itu terdengar lirih

Ctak.

Gadis itu terperanjat. Lampu di rumahnya tiba-tiba saja menyala. Kedua mata gadis itu membulat melihat sang suami tengah bersandar pada dinding rumahnya. Tubuh gadis itu agak bergetar ketika merasakan tatapan tajam diikuti denga hawa membunuh yang keluar dari diri sang suami. "Dari mana saja kau?" tanya pria itu dengan nada dingin.

"A-aku habis bersama dengan Gaara dan teman-teman SHS ku yang lain." Jawab gadis itu jujur.

"Teman-teman? Bukankah kau hanya berdua saja dengan Gaara?" tanya pria itu dengan nada menantang.

"Demi Tuhan, Sasuke-kun. Aku jalan-jalan dengan semua teman-teman SHS ku." Gadis itu menjawab.

"Lalu, apa yang ku lihat tadi di taman kampus mu itu? Sadar diri! Kau itu sudah bersuami! Tetapi kau masih bermesraan dengan pria lain. Cih murahan!" desis pria itu di akhir kalimatnya.

Dahi gadis itu mengernyit seketika. Tatapan matanya menajam. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat mendengar sang suami berbicara seperti itu. "Heh! Apa kau tahu sebuah pribahasa yang berbunyi 'maling teriak maling'? Tidakkah kau ingat siapa yang mengajariku tentang hal itu? Kalau kau lupa, akan aku ingatkan kembali. Kau, walaupun sudah menikah, tetapi kau tetap menjalin cinta dengan wanita itu. Itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar uuntuk sebuah hubungan, Sasuke! Lalu aku? Dimana letak kesalahanku? Aku telah mengenal Gaara sejak masa SHS. Aku bersahabat dengannya. Dan itu tetap terjalin hingga sekarang. Aku dan Gaara hanyalah sepasang sahabat. Bukan kekasih!" suara gadis itu meninggi. Matanya menatap nyalang kearah sang suami.

"Jangan sebut nama pria itu! Dan dengar, di sini, kau lah orang ketiga dalam hubungan kami. Lagi pula, bukankah kau tahu, kalau pria itu juga mencintaimu? Bisa saja hubungan kalian yang merupakan sahabat menjadi sepasang kekasih." Mereka berdua terus bertatapan dengan tajam. Hingga, jika saja tatapan itu bisa membunuh, mungkin mereka berdua telah mati sekarang.

"Ya ya ya. Aku tahu aku adalah orang ketiga dalam hubungan kalian. Itu artinya kau akan tetap pada pendirianmu, untuk tetap berselingkuh dengannya. Baiklah aku mengerti. Dan… Kenapa? Kau terlihat kesal sekali saat aku menyebut namanya. Kau cemburu, suamiku? Kalau begitu, mulai saat ini kita tidak perlu mencampuri urusan masing-masing. Uruslah urusan kita sendiri. Kau dengannya. Dan aku dengan diriku. Satu hal yang harus kau tanamkan dalam otak udang mu itu, bahwa aku tidak berselingkuh seperti dirimu." Setelah selesai bicara, gadis itu dengan segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah kamarnya menghiraukan tatapan penuh arti dari sang suami.

 **oOo**

Hari-hari mereka lewati tanpa saling peduli. Sakura yang biasanya peduli pada sang suami, sekarang dia terlihat sangat tidak peduli pada Sasuke. Justru, Sasuke lah yang sekarang terlihat ingin tahu segala yang dilakukan oleh Sakura. Pria itu mengorbankan waktu kerjanya untuk mengintai sang istri. Entah sejak kapan, tetapi desiran-desiran halus mulai terasa di dalam hatinya. Dia merasa marah, melihat sang istri tertawa, tersenyum dan mencurahkan kasih sayangnya untuk pria lain. Akhir-akhir ini pun, pria itu mulai jarang menemui wanitanya.

Hari ini, pria itu ingin menemui wanitanya untuk menghentikan hubungan mereka. Bilang dia kejam. Tetapi ini adalah langkah pertama untuk memulai semua dari awal dengan sang istri. Pria itu berjalan menuju apartment sang kekasih. Ketika lengan kekarnya ingin menekan password pintu, tubuh pria itu menegang. Pria itu mendengar suara desahan sang kekasih dari dalam. Dengan cepat, pria itu menekan password dan membuka pintu.

Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan menuju asal suara. Kedua bola mata pria itu membulat sempurna. Emosi dalam dirinya memuncak seketika. Pemuda itu berdeham. Kedua insan yang sedang bergumul dan bercumbu di atas sofa ruang tamu itu pun menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Tubuh sang wanita pun menegang ketika melihat tubuh kekasihnya berdiri tegak di depan sofa. Dengan cepat, wanita itu meraih pakaian-pakaiannya yang berserakan. "Hahaha. Jadi apa yang sudah kuputuskan itu benar ya." Pria itu berbicara dengan nada datar.

"Keputusan? Keputusan apa?" tanya wanita itu.

"Keputusanku untuk melepaskanmu." Jawab pria itu santai.

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun! Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu padaku! Tidak!" jerit wanita itu.

Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tidak boleh? Kenapa? Kau boleh melakukan hal bejat ini, lalu kenapa kau melarangku untuk memutuskanmu? Oh! Atau, jika aku memutuskanmu, kau dan kekasihmu itu akan kehilangan sumber dana?" tanya pria itu.

Wanita itu secara tiba-tiba menyeringai. "Kau sudah tahu ternyata, kalau aku menjadi kekasih mu itu hanya untuk memanfaatkanmu. Ya, memang benar itu. Oh… kau ingin memutuskanku karena kau telah mencintai wanita bodoh itu ya? Ya Tuhan, selera mu rendahan sekali."

PLAK

Tamparan keras dilayangkan pria itu kepada sang wanita. Pakaian-pakaian yang ada di tangan wanita itu terlepas seketika. Wanita itu memegangi pipi kirinya yang terasa panas. "KENAPA KAU MENAMPARKU?!" teriak wanita itu.

"Kau berhak mendapatkannya, jalang. Dengarkan baik-baik. Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi. Karena bagaimanapun juga dan dilihat dari segi manapun juga, Sakura jauh lebih baik darimu! Dasar murahan!" pria itu segera melangkah keluar dari apartment sang wanita. Di dalam, keheningan menyelimuti ruangan. Tiba-tiba terdengar tawa dari bibir sang wanita. Wanita itu pun tertawa tetapi dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Dan beberapa kali wanita itu menjambaki rambutnya. Sang pria hanya diam melihatnya. Tidak ada niat untuk menenangkan sang kekasih.

 **oOo**

Ketika pria itu memasuki rumahnya, pria itu mendengar suara televisi hidup. Dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibir, pria itu berjalan kearah ruang keluarga. Di sana, ia melihat sang istri tengah asyik menonton. Dengan ragu-ragu, pria itu mengangkat tangannya hendak meraih bahu sang istri. Sedetik sebelum tangan pria itu mencapai bahu sang istri, ia mendengar sang istri bertanya, "Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya gadis itu tanpa menoleh kearah sang suami dan sepertinya _suffiks kun_ itu telah hilang.

"Kau menyadari kehadiranku?" tanya pria itu. Tetapi pria itu tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari sang istri.

"Sakura, bisakah aku bicara dengan mu?" tanya pria itu lagi. Dan sedetik kemudian, pertanyaan pria itu dijawab dengan anggukan.

Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk di sebelah sang istri di sofa. Tubuhnya ia hadapkan kearah sang istri. Kedua matanya menatap lekat dan kedua lengannya meraih lengan sang istri. Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Sakura, maukah kau memaafkan pria bodoh ini?" tanya pria itu dengan nada menyesal.

Gadis itu menatap sang suami khawatir. Lengannya terangkat untuk mengusap bahu sang suami. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini?" tanya gadis itu dengan pernuh perhatian. Sungguh, di dalam dirinya ada penyesalan yang begitu dalam karena sudah tidak memperdulikan sang suami selama sebulan ini. Tentu saja berat, tetapi dia menahannya karena ia ingat betul dirinya sendirilah yang mengucapkan ikrar untuk saling tak peduli. Tetapi lihatlah suaminya sekarang, suaminya terlihat kelelahan.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, istriku. Aku hanya baru menyadari keberadaan perasaanku padamu." Tangan yang sedari tadi mengusap bahu kekarnya tiba-tiba saja berhenti mendengar kalimatnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan baru menyadari perasaan, Sasuke? Dan… apa tadi? Kau menyebutku istrimu?" tanya gadis itu kaget.

"Sasuke-kun, Sakura. Sasuke-kun. Berhenti memanggilku tanpa _suffiks kun_. Dan ya. Bukankah kau istriku, Sakura? Menyadari perasaanku, Sakura. Perasaanku padamu. Perasaan bahwa aku telah jatuh padamu. Bahwa aku telah mencintamu, Sakura istriku. Dan, bisakah kita memulai semuanya dari awal?" tanya pria itu di akhir kalimatnya.

Kedua bola mata gadis itu berusaha mencari kebohongan dari diri sang suami. Tetapi, dia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan itu. Hanya keyakinan dan kesungguhanlah yang terpancar dari diri sang suami. Karena bahagia, gadis itu meneteskan air matanya. Sasuke yang melihatnya panic dan bertanya, "Ada apa istriku? Apa ada yang salah dengan kalimatku?" gadis itu menggeleng.

"Tidak, suamiku. Ini adalah air mata kebahagiaanku." Lalu mereka berpandangan sejenak sebelum mereka berpelukan.

 **oOo**

Seminggu setelah hari itu, akhirnya mereka menjalankan malam pertama yang telah terlewat 2 bulan lebih lamanya.

Dengan lembut, Sasuke membaringkan sang istri di ranjangnya. Mereka berpandangan sejenak dan kemudian Sasuke mencium lembut dahi sang istri. Dengan reflex sang istripun memejamkan matanya. Lalu ciuman pria itu turun kearah kedua mata sang istri dan kemudian menciumnya. Ciumannya pria itu sasarkan kearah telinga sang istri dan ketika itu, dia mendengar sang istri mendesah lirih.

Kemudian mereka kembali berpandangan sebelum sang suami membawa Sakura kedalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Setelah itu, Sasuke menurunkan ciumannya kearah leher jenjang sang istri dan dengan reflex pula Sakura mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher sang suami. Dan selama mereka melakukan aktivitas intim itu, sang istri merasakan kasih sayang serta cinta dari sentuhan-sentuhan lembut sang suami. Dan di malam bulan purnama yang penuh bintang itu pun menjadi saksi bisu penyatuan dari kedua insan yang saling mencintai itu.

 **oOo**

Bukan hanya ragamu lagi yang menjadi milikku.

Tetapi kini, hatimu telah menjadi milikku.

Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke suamiku.

 **oOo**

Bertemu denganmu, adalah hal terindah dalam hidupku.

Karena engkaulah, aku tahu siapa yang seharusnya ku cintai.

Karena engkau jugalah, aku mengerti bagaimana cinta itu seharusnya.

Kau telah merubahku menjadi lebih baik.

Terimakasih.

Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sakura istriku.

 **-THE END-**


End file.
